


Caught Smoking

by AdianX24



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banri's Stupid about his feelings, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Smoking, Tsuzuru being the big brother that he is, Underage Smoking, please ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdianX24/pseuds/AdianX24
Summary: Banri finds out that the Mankai Scriptwriter smokes during his alone time on the balcony. Things go on from there.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Caught Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Felt like making Tsuzuru smoke instead of Banri was a smart choice. You know cause of age difference and all that. Also, it would definitely be a cool kind of twist and unexpected. This was how I wanted it to be made so Banri was not made to be smoking first.

Banri had never wanted to impress someone so eagerly before now. He was Settsu Banri. Life was on super ultra-easy mode for him, so he knew he had no competition (well no one other than Hyodo, but that besides the point)

He knew what kind of things to expect in the dorm. 

He knew that about Masumi’s infatuation with the director. Honestly, who didn’t? He knew that Sakuya had this kind of energy about him that slowly, but surely, got people to notice him a school. He even knew about Tsuzuru’s coping habit of sitting outside to clear his mind.

It should have been the right time for Tsuzuru to be out there and -

Wait. Was that smoke coming from the balcony? 

The brunette was caught off guard by the sudden discovery. He didn’t think anyone in the Company smoked or at least he wasn’t aware of anyone who did. (Unless they were fucking barbecuing out there it didn’t make any sense.) 

He was a bit hesitant to look at first. But if he didn’t it was going to bother him all day.

He took a look through the doors and low and behold it was the Company’s scriptwriter Tsuzuru, in his second natural habitat outside, with his laptop, reading materials, and a cigarette in his hand.

What.

Why was Tsuzuru holding one in the first place, let alone smoking it? There wasn’t a policy that they couldn’t smoke but as he said before, no one in the company actually did for it to become a rule.

If anything he expected to each one of the older members out there. Not Tsumugi or Azuma of course but maybe Sakyo or even Homare. Not fucking Minagi Tsuzuru.

He was bewildered not even sure where he should start with the discovery. But the real question was why.

Why Tsuzuru of all people? How long had he been doing them? Was anyone aware of this habit?

The younger bit his tongue and looked back out once more. The setting sun reflecting onto his warm skin; heavily contrasting to his cool emerald eyes and steady gaze. He looked amazing.

Banri felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. His crush on the other brunette staying hidden among only himself and Itaru, who later found out (to his demise).

He turned back away only to come in contact with the said male. A taunting smile on his face that said it all. “Creepily watching Tsuzuru like I said you would?” Banri threw a quiet hiss at the other before watching Itaru glance at the scriptwriter as well.

He gave no reaction to the person outside. Was that his nonchalant thing or did he already know? 

It didn’t take long before the question was answered as he stepped outside and called out to the other. The most common reaction was to hide the cigarette but he left it in Itaru’s line of sight, completely unfazed.

Itaru walked up to Tsuzuru and smiled. The taller removed the addictive object and kept it in between his index and middle fingers. In a swift motion that left Banri not only stunned but pissed and jealous was when the blonde leaned into the taller placing his lips on the end of the cigarette. Tsuzuru pressed it against his lips and he inhaled; exhaling smoke in the pull away process.

There was a brief silence before he spoke. “Geez Itaru I know you buy them for me but if you want one you could just ask.” He gave a tired sigh. It wasn’t as tiring as it usually was almost like smoking helped relieve the rest of the tiredness in it.

“Eh, say what you want. I’m buying them so I’ll do whatever I want when it comes to them.” He responded leaned his arms against the railing. “Hm, I guess so. I’m going back inside.” The boy turned to proceed with the collection of his material.

“You got anything?” Tsuzuru hummed in response. “Yeah, I just wanna go inside.”

“Good thing. I have a bonus I need to get.” Itaru stretched before following the other to the doors. The doors slowly opened and Tsuzuru immediately took notice if the other brunette. “Banri? What are you doing here?”

He played it cool. Even though he didn’t know who to play it cool. How was he supposed to when he just saw his crush doing something he never expected someone like him to do and having ties with someone older getting it for him? Actually, he could have phrased that better.

“Nothin’ just passin’ by. What’s up with you two?” They exchanged a glance before Itaru answered, “Nothing. We were just hanging out for a bit.” Banri wanted to kill Itaru right at that moment; Wipe that shit-eating grin off his face and beat the crap out of him.

“Well see you then Banri, Itaru.” The lighter hair brunette went on his way, leaving the two to themselves. 

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I don’t think Izumi, Sakyo, or Tsuzuru would like that.”

“Banri, please tell us what’s going on.”

There was a brief pause in his movements. He screwed up. The scene from the balcony unable to leave his memory. Effecting his acting and overall conflicting his mind.

“I’m fine. I just keep getting lost in my thoughts ‘cause of somethin’ I saw. No big deal.” The lie casually flowed from his mouth without him even processing the words. The director gave him a worrying look but sighed and allowed him his freedom from the conversation. 

Halfway through the stroll, he came across Tsuzuru again. This time he was preparing to go out the front door. He couldn’t tell why he was going out around the end of dinner but he found himself glazing at one of Tsuzuru’s hands.

It was almost glued to his jacket pocket.

Banri put two and two together and realized what he was going to do.

“Hey, Tsuzuru”, he called out making his way to the other before continuing, ”you goin’ out? Let me come with, yeah?”

There was a slight hesitation and fidgeting in his pockets before he agreed. 

They made it to the convenience store. Tsuzuru buying a few things for himself and other things, (Presumably for Itaru and Chikage), and walked out letting Banri know he would be outside.

He came to the cigarettes looking around for that brand that he finally found out Tsuzuru used after he spent so much money and time helping Itaru grind for items. Unsurprisingly and surprisingly enough, he smoked Natural American Spirit cigs. 

(He actually looked them up to find out that they were organic, natural, and non-addictive. It was even less harmful than most normal cigarettes. It was a really wise choice on Tsuzuru’s part.) 

Banri made it outside with his purchased items and looked around for the college student. He walked a bit before looking through an alleyway between the stores and finding him. One hand in his jacket pocket and the other holding a cigarette. Banri lightly clutched the pack his hands he bought hoping that Tsuzuru didn’t buy any. He even purposefully stayed around there so that he could buy any.

Tsuzuru glanced at him and a surprised look crossed his features. Though Banri would’ve liked it if he didn’t notice him and kept the look that he had on his face. 

“Ah, I didn’t expect you to come out so fast…” He started but the rest of his words faded like the smoke from the end of the bud, evaporating into the air. 

Banri collected himself and walked over to him into the alley. He stood next to the other fumbling out the pack (in a very uncool way might he add).

A small chuckle escaped the older and a small smile on his face said it all.

I know what you’re trying to do.

He finally gets the pack open and pulls one out holding correctly and - he realizes that he doesn’t have the other most crucial thing he needed to pull this off. A lighter. What he expects Tsusuru to do is to laugh at his pathetic attempt. However, he wasn’t expecting him to lean in pressing the ends of both cigarettes together causing his to light up.

He glances up at Tsuzuru and for a brief moment, they hold eye contact before he pulls away. He inhales and all the tobacco rushes into his mouth all at once, without warning. He gags dropping to the floor before going into a coughing fit.

“H-hey!” Tsuzuru pats his back in comfort as he chokes.

The coughing subsides as they begin to walk home. “Are you okay?” He asks. The younger replies with a muffled, yeah, before they continue. 

“Why did you buy them?” The question flew out of mouth before he could apologize. Luckily Tsuzuru responded before he could. “I would see my older brothers using them sometimes and I guess it’s a habit I picked up from whenever I was lacking inspiration.”

He continued when there was no reply.”Chikage-san found out when we both came to a spot that we didn’t know we both smoked in; soon after Itaru-san found out via Chikage-san.”

“It must’ve surprised you, huh? I know they were surprised.” He hummed in agreement.

He nodded and then spoke, “You looked cool when I saw you on the balcony that one time.” Tsuzuru’s mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape. He was probably thinking ‘So that’s when you found out.’

“Were you trying to impress me or something?” There was a silence that met his answer. ‘Not like I could deny it.’ He thought. Tsuzuru laughed. “I didn’t expect that to be the reason. You were always good and things so why would you want to impress me?” 

“Cause I like you.”

He woke up to the bright sun. Why was he on the floor again? Wait. He turned to find the tired student sitting behind him with that really hot look on his face. He really wanted to kiss him. But he knew he’d get the same response with him telling him to not kiss him when he’s smoking or even after cause he smells like them.

Even if Banri had said multiple times that he didn’t mind it. And it really didn’t bother him.

“Mornin’ babe.” He slurred out wrapping his hands around the others’ waist. There was a brief pause in his typing before he leaned into the younger. “Good morning.” He reached around the other using one hand the turn his chin and the other to take the cigarette out of his mouth.

His lips were surprisingly soft to the smell contrast. He thought he’d get mad at him but instead, he blew some of the smoke into his mouth, and when they pulled away Banri exhaled the smoke.

“You shouldn’t be getting used to that.” He whispered into the kiss.

“Well, I did want to impress you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Banri *coughs*  
> Tsuzuru: I knew it. I should've never let you take advantage of me.  
> Banri: What? We're both at fault here!
> 
> Bonus 2:  
> Izumi almost catches them on the balcony  
> Izumi: Are you okay Banri? You've been coughing a lot lately.  
> Banri: Nah, I'm good. *coughs*  
> Tsuzuru: *Whispers* never again


End file.
